Modern schools utilize a wide variety of audio and visual devices and sources for educating students, making announcements and otherwise organizing the daily operations within a school facility. Traditionally, audio systems, visual systems (e.g., televisions), computer systems, bells and annunciators have been deployed as separate, stand alone systems.